Sediments at the bottom of the deep sea are of great significance to study the marine ecology and deepen the evaluation of the mining impacts on the environment. Abyssal sediments are formed from marine sedimentation, containing plenty of geological and biological information, so survey of types and distribution, transport and dynamic, soil engineering characteristics, microbial communities and other aspects of abyssal sediments are of significance to assess the abyssal mineral resources and environment and future exploitation of resources. Sediments are traditionally collected by sampling equipment which are released by shipboard geological winches, allowed to go down under the effect of gravity and be in the sea for a certain time, and recovered to the sea level. The whole process is beyond monitoring; besides, the equipment is unwieldy and can only obtain a dozen samples within a large time scale. Bottom sampling by applying abyssal vehicles allows scientists to select sampling areas and quantities through a high-definition lens or observation window and improve the sampling efficiency. However, scientists can neither make their real-time selection at sampling points, nor visually obtain samples in real time. This will result in discontinuous data in scientific research and further cause analysis deviation. Serious deviation will make research pointless and a waste of input for scientific research.